Secrets and Lies of Severus Snape
by Into.Your.Arms
Summary: A story of Severus' and Lily's friendship, how it began, grew and ended. D.H spoilersFull summary inside, chapter 5 now up R
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

Warning: Deathly Hallow Spoilers 'He watched her in awe; afraid that is he blinked she would vanish. An angel, he was sure but he still kept his distance. She would never talk to a boy like him'. A story of Snape's feelings for Lily Evans from the first day he met her and continuing as their friendship blossomed, grew and ended.

5 reviews for the first chapter before I write the next, then 3 reviews for every other chappie before I continue…story or a series of one-shots? Not sure yet.

Might take me a while to update, I'm rather busy this summer and I'm also writing an Avalon High fic but I promise I'll try. 

_**Secrets and Lies of Severus Snape- First Glimpse**_

A lone figure wandered slowly through Spinners End. He knew he should have been home hours ago but he didn't expect anyone to have noticed he'd gone, let alone that he hadn't yet arrived home. He tried to shake off the thought but it didn't work. Aimlessly, he bent to the ground and picked up a small pebble, turning it round and round in his fingers.

He was a strange boy. Many of the residents, especially the children, tried to stay out the way of him and his family. There seemed to be an aura that surrounded them, making them different from the rest of the community. Most residents would say that the young Snape boy didn't know how to have fun. Instead, he had a habit of lurking in corners and sheltering in bushes, coming out into the open only at night.

His face was sallow and thin with a large hooked nose and black eyes. Long, greasy black hair hung over his face, adding to its mystery. He seemed to always wear an expression of misery, only occasionally turning to one of contempt and hatred.

He was wearing that look now as he thought about returning home for the evening. Severus was a lonely boy. He had no siblings and, currently, all his parents did was argue. His dad, a muggle or non-wizard, didn't like magic much but his mother was a powerful witch of the 'Prince' line. Young Severus liked this connection and his mother's ancestry. He was a half a prince, half royal. In his mind, that made him special. They'd have to make friends with him at school with THAT connection. He wouldn't be lonely anymore then, would he? A rare yet greedy smile graced his features lifting them and yet making them seem much more terrifying.

A rustle in the bushes shook him from his thoughts. He span round to face the disturbance, not wanting to run and look cowardly but terrified he would, yet again, be beaten and bullied by the local thugs. At least, they thought they were hard, thought they were thugs with that Vernon Dursley at their head. True, Severus knew for and 11 year old be Dursley was strong when he had his mates to back him up but he couldn't wait for the day when he, aged 17, would meet Dursley on his own and show him what real strength and power was.

Again, a rustle in the bushes shook Severus from his thoughts. This time, he was prepared, already facing them, knowing what was coming, he shot his hand towards the bushes and let the 'wild', uncontrollable magic take hold. The bush burst into flame and a young girl, probably his age, leapt, squealing from the bush.

"No, no stop! Why is there fire? STOP!" She screamed at the flames and, to both hers and Severus' surprise, they flickered and burnt out on her command. Staring in awe, Severus took in the girl's appearance. He hadn't seen her around before and she didn't seem to have noticed him so he stared, unashamedly, until he had taken everything in. Her long, red hair hung smooth and sleek down her back, not particularly styled but clean, shiny and well taken care of. Her eyes were a startling shade of green that shone exactly like emeralds. Her face seemed to be perfectly placed, a light spattering of summer freckles covered her nose and cheeks and the emerald eyes he was so drawn to were surrounded by long, dark lashes. She was, as far as a 10 year old boy could see, beautiful.

"Lily, Lily!" Screamed a high voice from somewhere close by and Severus instinctively backed out of sight into the bushes. He didn't want to be caught staring at this young girl beside a burnt bush. People already thought he was strange, already suspected him of magic.

"Tuney," Lily replied. "I-I didn't mean the fire, I stopped it though but I-I don't know how it happened. Oh, please don't tell mum and dad I'm in enough trouble already, please!" Her eyes, wide with fear, glistened with tears as she ran towards what Severus suspected to be her sister.

"Lil, you shouldn't have snuck out mum and dad are going spare AND they'll blame it all on me, I bet, for not talking better care of you. As for the fire, you aren't hurt are you? I won't tell them though, as long as you don't sneak out again. Promise?" She through her sister a questioning look as the fear in Lily's eyes turned to a look of mischief.

"Promise." Her fingers were crossed behind her back, Severus noticed, suppressing a chuckle. He really had to get to know this Lily girl, he thought, watching her and her sister walk out of Spinners End and turn a corner. He disregarded her beauty for now, thinking only of the intriguing facts about her instead, trying to piece together her personality.

Counting on his fingers the reasons that made her so interesting to him he began again his aimless wondering of Spinners End wearing, for the first time since he had been a little child, a smile not brought on by greed or a longing for power but a much simpler, much happier prospect. Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: Well, I hope people liked my first chappie. I was kind of inspired after finished D.H and reading 'The Princes Tale' Chapter so I didn't wanna leave my writing at just one chappie. Probably means this ones up before I've had 5 reviews for the last one but the 3 reviews thing will stand from now, so I know people are reading. Anyway, enjoy I won't ramble anymore. Oh, this chap is the beginning of the deathly hallows spoilers so be warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the character and some bits of this chapter come from DH to make it tie in but don't sue me its not plagiarised I'm telling the events from Snapes point of view, not Harrys.**_

_**Magical Smiles**_

Lily Evans and her older sister Petunia played happily together under the warm summer sun oblivious to the dark haired onlooker concealed in the shadows.

Severus had been watching her from a distance for about a week now, the well rehearsed, long thought out speech for when he introduced himself. He wanted to grab her attention the way she'd grabbed his without even realising it. He knew exactly how to do it, too. Lily Evans- for he had learned her last name and her address- was a witch. All the signs were there. At first, he watched her in awe; afraid that is he blinked she would vanish. An angel, he was sure but he still kept his distance. She would never talk to a boy like him. But then, he'd really started to notice her and all the things she did, not just watch.

_Lily, Petunia and their mother were all laughing at a joke unbeknown to Severus. He wished that it was Lily alone at the park, maybe then he could come out of the shadows, but he was content to watch their family fun. Something that he had never really joined in before. Petunia was standing on the sidelines with her mother and they seemed to be cheering Lily on, laughing and squealing. His eyes once again found Lily, the centre of everyone's attention. She was swinging back and forth, higher and higher, her head thrown back in laughter. Then it happened. Right at the top, higher than Severus had ever seen anyone swing before, she let go of the swing and flew through the air. Severus was frozen in shock. He wanted to call out, to catch her or at least move from the bushes but he couldn't. Laughter still clung to Lily's beautiful features but the laughter had gone from her mothers face. _

"_Lily!" she called out to her as her youngest daughter landed, almost perfectly, stumbling only as her mother called. "Don't you ever do that again!" But Lily just laughed it off. She wasn't hurt. It was just another of those things she could do that no one else could. It wasn't hurting anyone. It was just fun._

_As Severus watched their retreating backs, however, he knew that soon, very soon, number 4 Privet Drive would be receiving its first Hogwarts letter for a very talented witch. _

Yes, that had been the moment when Severus had stopped watching and started noticing Lily Evans. She seemed, already, to hold some control over her magic. A rare talent in muggle borns. As he turned back to the two girls, he watched them greedily, knowing that tonight would be the night he wowed Lily the way she wowed him. Tonight would be the night he told her that she was magical. Once again, another of his rare smiles graced Severus' face. He shook it off, however, feeling eyes upon him but, as he turned, there was no one except him and the two girls in the place. He didn't know that, in years to come, a boy with messy black hair and Lily's startling green eyes would be witnessing this scene.

He watched as, yet again, Lily let go of the swing and soared through the air- much against her sister's protests. It seemed, Severus smirked, to have become her favourite magical habit. He tuned out their voices for a moment to, again, rehearse his carefully planned speech. He looked up from his thoughts again to see the young Lily Evans, though quite unaware of how, charming a flower into motion. As it opened and closed its petals, Severus smirked again at the older, non-magical girl's reaction. Knowing now was the right time, he emerged from the bushes and spoke.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"What's obvious?" Lily was obviously unaware to her magical talent and even less aware that Severus had been following her for a week now. Poor girl, he thought.

"I know what you are." He had wanted it to sounds teasing and tempting but it sounded more like a taunt. All three children found, though Severus had forgotten Petunia's presence.

"What do you mean?" Lilly almost whispered.

"You're…" Suspense was what he needed here, he knew, "you're a witch." No. It had come out wrong again. Lily stared at him, affronted and bemused.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" her voice took an accusatory tone and she marched off towards her sister who Severus suddenly remembered was there.

"No," he didn't want things to go like this, didn't want her to head back to her muggle sister. "You are, you are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." He hadn't planned to say this but he had to. It didn't work though. Petunia let out a high laugh, quite unlike the giggles she and Lily shared but cold and cruel.

"Wizard!" her voice took on the same tone as her laugh. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinners End by the river," she added to her bemused sister. "Why have you been spying on us?"

Severus felt wrong. It was all wrong and the stupid muggle was spoiling it. He needed to get Lily to himself to explain properly.

"Haven't been spying," was all he said. "Wouldn't spy on you anyway, you're a muggle." He spat out the word. His father had shown him that muggles were bad news and he didn't need a snotty girly one around anyway.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" He knew she hadn't understood the insult but it was enough for her to know that it was an insult in the first place before she pulled her sister away. Quickly, as she passed, Severus leaned in to Lily. Plucking up the courage to whisper, "Come back tonight without her. I'll explain." She answered with a small nod that only he seemed to pick up on. Petunia was still too tied up in her anger to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Ok, so sorry for the wait for this next chapter, I've been away on holiday in italy for the last 2 weeks but I promise I'll start writing now. I'm expecting my story to go right through Hogwarts years and past so I was thinking of writing it in 2 parts? What do you guys think or just an extra long fic?**_

_**Also, I want some chapters from Lilys point of view staring soon and I want a new title so any ideas? R&R**_

_**Friends and Foes**_

Severus waited nervously by the swings all afternoon and evening for a sign of the beautiful Lily Evans. He was brooding about the days events and how wrong things had gone when her figure finally emerged through the bushes.

"Snape, are you here?" Her high voice called out with only a small hint for fear emerging. It was understandable really that she would be scared. 'I mean, it is a bit frightening to find out you're a witch like that' thought Severus, trying to justify to himself why he had told her all at the same time. He didn't want to admit it was because he too was scared. Scared of making contact, making friends with other people. Scared really of just getting hurt. If his mother knew that he was spending his time with a mudblood, no, muggle born, she would be furious with him. His father would most likely just be furious that someone born to a non-magical, muggle family could have powers too. Severus' face took on a mingled look of contempt and respect as he thought of his father. He loved him he truly did but he hated how his father hated magic and had had no time for his son after Severus first showed magical ability.

He respected his father too. He stood up to his mother and didn't just take all her crap like he himself and everyone else seemed to do. He just wished that both his parents would know when to draw a line before another argument broke out. He sighed. How could he both love and hate his parents? There was two sides to everything.

An angry tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around raising his arms in defence only to lower him when he saw who his 'attacker' was. He had completely forgotten Lily Evans presence in the park. The familiar smile stretched across his face. She didn't return it.

"You ask me here after you were completely horrid to me in the park this morning and you hide? Oh I can't believe you! I don't even know your first name and you've already annoyed me." Her red hair whipped about her face as she yelled and Severus could imagine her green eyes, too hard to see in the evening dusk, were wild with emotion. He didn't want things to go this way at all and he mentally stabbed himself for getting too tied up in his thoughts. If they were to be friends, he would have to bring down the barriers he had spent his 11 years carefully building up around himself.

"Sorry, Lily, I didn't know you were here." His voice sounded awkward, as if it was caught in his throat and Lily, surprisingly, giggled.

"I've decided to believe you about this, magic. Tell me everything!" Her voice was alight with excitement and Severus felt, for the first time since he was a baby, he was on safe ground with her. Focusing his mind as hard as he could he light a small fire by the bushes and sat himself down, Lily following.

"Well, wizards and witches like me have our own world we keep separate from the muggles. That's people like your family, non-magical. People think it's safer and much easier that way because otherwise all the muggles would want us to do everything for them by magic and it would be awful. Only muggle families who have magical children born into them tend to know about us. That's why you've never heard about us before and why muggles think that the magical world is evil too." He looked up at her for a reaction. Her green eyes, now visible in the firelight sparkled with awe and excitement. Severus knew he was right, he could trust her, and continued with his speech about the magical world.

"We have a ministry, with a minister and loads of different departments in it. My mum used to work there," this last bit was added as an afterthought and he didn't know why he was telling her about his mum too.

"She doesn't anymore. She's sick." He saw sadness flicker through Lily's eyes and he knew it was because of what he had told her about his mother. He wanted to dance for joy that she had shown emotion about his personal life but he realised that it isn't the thing you do when your mothers sick.

"She's getting better, she'll go back to work soon," he cleared up eager to get on. "Anyway, Cornelius Fudge is the new Minister for Magic. They wanted Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, I mean. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. That's where we'll be going, where we'll get the letters from. It's a magic school where you learn defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, potions, charms and you can pick other subjects too. I won't list them all, I don't need to now. Then theres…" He trailed off, aware they were no longer alone. Sparkling green eyes met hard black ones as Lily looked up at him. Her face was no longer lit by excitement but confusion and fear. As her excitement died down so did the fire that Severus had concentrated so hard to create. Her uncontrolled moods and magic were extinguishing it.

However, he didn't have time to dwell on the obvious power off Lily Evans. Instead, he jumped to his feet and span to face Vernon Dursley and his gang.

"Snape," spat Dursley. He was large and round and dressed in an tight orange t-shirt and shorts that were obviously picked out for him. The overall effect reminded Severus of a muggle beach-ball. However, remembering that he was grossly outnumbered by boys at least 5 years older than him, Severus held back his laughter and bit down hard on his lip.

"What do you want, Dursley? Picking another fight with a 10 year old? You must feel so cool." Severus let the words out before he could stop them. Apparently biting his lip wasn't enough to hold in the years of bullying and pain both at home and outside in the real world. Hogwarts, and Lily, were his only hopes of escaping. He just hoped she wasn't like the others. Wasn't on that pig Dursley's side. He wasn't to be disappointed, however.

"Hey, leave us alone! We're just talking, it's not harming anyone, is it? We just want to be left, please?" When she started Snape had expected some of her firey answer he'd been witness too not that long ago but he was disappointed. Lily started off that way but now she seemed to be simpering, eyes welling up. Was she really that scared of the boys? She must have felt Severus completely useless, he thought. It seemed to work on Dursley, though.

"Oh, Lil's I didn't see you there. Don't look so sad now, we were just having a little chat with Severus here. He's not friends with Petunia too, is he? I mean she's never mentioned him…" Severus held back another laugh at Dursley's babbling. Even if he was nicknaming Lily and acting friendly he knew by the fear originally present in her large, emerald eyes that she didn't exactly hold him as a friend herself.

"Tuney's at home actually but don't worry," she batted her eyelashes convincingly, "I won't tell her a thing is you won't" By now, she positively beamed and Severus stepped sideway, afraid her raise in emotion would bring back the fire to how it had once been, instead of the few burning embers that were left.

"Great," Dursley replied, unsure of how to act. "See you around, Lil's. Snape." His voice turned colder as he uttered Severus' surname but he still walked on, his friends following.

"Thank you Lily." Severus returned her beaming grin. "On top of mum and dad arguing and things at home, I really couldn't deal with them just now. Thank you." Just like his earlier apology, however, Lily ignored his thanks.

"Your parents are arguing? Oh, that's awful, Sev." She hugged him and he blushed. He felt overjoyed that she had stood up for him, shortened his name, even. He truly had a friend. Lily Evans. And She was, he searched for a word…

Amazing.

_**A.N. there you go, another chapter. I'm not too sure about this so tell me what you think and PLEASE review so I know people like my story. PLEASE **_

_**Ly Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. **_Ok, so I'm sorry its been a while to update, I was in 'the Dracula rock show' (yeah, no ones heard of it) recently and I also spent a week in Grindlewald (:O evil, I know) in Switzerland climbing mountains and stuff but I'm back now and although things will be a little hectic in school because its my dreaded GCSE year I shall try to update both this and my other story as soon as I can. I'm also posting an idea for a new story I will start when I have the time or have finished one of my others. It's a Lily/James fic set during their seventh year so check it out when I post the summary and tell me if u think I should write it or not.

Anyway, on with the story. This is the first of 3 chappies in Lily's point of view before I go back 2 3 in Snape's point of view and vice versa.

**Magical Mishaps and Fiery Tempers**

Lily smiled to herself in the bathroom mirror before heading for the front door. It had been two weeks since she'd first met Severus Snape and she couldn't be happier. She, Lily Evans, was a witch!

It had taken a while before she had truly believed him but the more she thought about it, the more sense it had made. It was the explanation she could never before find for all the weird and wonderful things she made happen. It wasn't that she'd try to do any of it on purpose, she now knew, it was her powers.

She giggled happily, skipping along the street, whilst she thought about the maths tests she'd once set on fire. Fire seemed to be something of a speciality with her, she thought, looking back on many of the things she had accidentally ruined in flame. Severus said it was because of her red hair and fiery temperament, He said she wouldn't always specialise like that, that her wand would help her learn how to control it. Once again, she smiled at the prospect of owning a wand. The whole thing just excited everything within her. Who would have believed that this secret, magical world would be open to her, plain old Lily Evans. She just couldn't wait to join it.

BANG

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, hi Tuney. I'm just going to meet Severus in the park. You wanna come?"

"No, It's late, Lily. And you know I don't like him, he freaks me out. You can't really believe all that stuff he tells you, can you?" Her voice was a mixture of shock and incredulousness and Lily felt her cheeks burning up. She hardly knew Severus but she still knew he was the sort of poor, insecure boy that needed that little bit of protection sometimes. Especially with his horrible home life. If only Petunia could get to know him too but she wouldn't. Severus said she was jealous that she wasn't a witch but Lily thought better of her sister. Jealousy and bitterness wasn't something they did, had ever done, between them. No, Lily would just have to separate her friend and Petunia and still keep them both. She would manage it. She always managed.

"I believe him, Tuney, why would he lie? And anyway, it all makes sense!" Her green eyes glinted with defiance. "Tell mum I won't be out late if you're going home."

And with that she ran the rest of the way to the park where Severus was once again waiting for her in the cool, half-light shade of the trees. He kept looking up nervously in the direction Lily was coming from and he smiled his rare smile when he saw her. She continued skipping towards him, taking in his long greasy hair and odd clothes. The other kids teased him about it but she didn't really care. He was her friend all the same and that's how it would stay.

"Hey Lils-" he started as she sat cross-legged opposite him but Lily had other ideas, he eyes already alive with sparkle and the magic of which she longed to experience.

"Tell me more, please!" she squealed. She knew she must sound rude, ignoring anything else her friend was about to say but she couldn't wait to learn more. It had been two weeks but still she longed for all the knowledge he could give her. That's why she knew Petunia was wrong about him. How she knew she could trust him. It was something that had lived, buried deep inside of her his words had brought back to the surface. She hadn't felt it when he first told her but after, as she thought more and more about all the strange happenings this would explain it rose higher, growing and growing until she knew he was right and she began then to try and control her powers. She couldn't really. Not without her wand or any instruction but it was there. She went back that night to meet Severus and they had been inseparable friends since.

"Well, have I told you about the ministry? I have, haven't I? But they, they also play a role in Hogwarts a bit but only because Dumbledore helps out the ministry so much." Lily was smiling and nodding along. Anyone else would have found Severus' speech boring but not her. It was exactly what made them a good pair; it was exactly what she needed to know.

"…And the ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside of school!" Lily was shocked. The ministry couldn't miss what she'd been doing so maybe they just wouldn't let her into the school.

"We're all right." Severus explained. "We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven and they start training you, then you've got to go careful"

Lily nodded her head, imagining what it would be like to have a wand. It seemed such a responsibility to her young and naive ears. She had picked up a twig absentmindedly and, as she was twirling it through her fingers, she imagined it was a real wand. She thought a lot in the silence. Her mother always had said she over-thought things right from when she was a little girl. Currently, she was thinking about what Petunia had said and doubt flashed quickly across her mind. If it was a joke it was horrible and cruel but maybe it wasn't Severus who planned it maybe it was one of the older boys like that horrible Vernon. She dropped her twig.

"It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says your lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real isn't it?"

"It's real for us, not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really," whispered Lily, in awe. All thoughts of doubt were gone from her mind and she mentally chastised herself for even doubting Severus for a second. He had no reason to play jokes or lie to her. He wasn't cruel like that.

"Definitely," Snape replied, full of the confidence escaping his home brought him. Lily understood but she was still to overflowing with questions to pause now.

"And will it really com by owl?" She probed, though they had gone over this many times on the mere fortnight since they had met.

"Normally, but you're muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being muggle born?" It was the only thing Lily was dreading. What if she wasn't as good as anyone else because she was a muggle-born? Or what if it was a bad thing to be, meant you weren't a true witch. Snape always hesitated when she brought it up, like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself too. She shook the feeling off.

"No." He finally answered. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good." It was obvious she had been worrying but she tried to hide it from Severus. He picked up on it anyway. Lily had known he would. He always did.

"You've got loads of magic, I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"

He trailed away, obviously noticing Lily had stopped listening for the moment. She stretched out to lie on the ground, thinking again. She turned back to him and caught his eye. He was watching her how he always did when she thought she wasn't looking. It was the one thing that made her nervy when she was around him.

"How are things at home?" She asked quickly, remembering earlier. She was still looking at the leafy canopy above but she felt his mood darken, if not witnessed it.

"Fine," he replied tersly but she didn't want to drop it yet. She wanted to know if things were getting any better for him. She hoped they were.

"They're not arguing any more?"

"Oh, yes they're arguing," his mood darkened more. Lily finally looked at him, noticing he was angrily, and quite unaware of the fact, tearing fistfuls of leaves apart.

"But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything much." Lily could tell now she needed to change the subject. Severus was tensing and she could hear in his voice he was getting upset and she didn't want that. Unhappy at home was enough without him being unhappy in her presence too.

"Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again." They were the one thing that truly frightened her about the magical world and, naturally, she was intrigued by them. Severus didn't seem to understand this much, however. It was his least favourite magical subject.

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside of school-"

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. Your not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too-" He turned red again and Lily wanted to laugh but then a small noise stopped them both. Petunia emerged from behind a tree, obviously having lost her footing or fallen.

"Tuney!" Lily was happy her sister had decided to come but surprised all the same. She rarely changed her mind about people.

"Who's spying now? What do you want?" Lily turned back and saw Severus had jumped to his feet in anger.

"What's that you're wearing anyway? Your mums blouse?" Petunia shot back and Lily looked alarmed. A loud crack caught her attention again. A large branch had fallen down and caught Petunia's shoulder. She staggered and tears began to fall. She ran, Lily called after her but she didn't turn back. She rounded on Severus, knowing that only he could have made that happen.

"Did you make that happen?" She asked both angrily and pointlessly.

"No."

"You did. You did. You hurt her!" She yelled backing away slightly.

"No-no I didn't." But Lily neither believed or wanted to be lied to. She would have probably calmed down a little if he'd admitted it, apologised that he couldn't control his magic very well. She ran after her sister and caught up with her just around the corner.

"I TOLD you." Petunia's eyes flashed with anger.

"He didn't mean it. I'm sorry though, I know you don't like him Tuney and I won't ask you to come again." She hung her head in shame and Petunia smiled slightly.

"Come on, its not your fault, its his."

"I-he's still my friend though, Tuney."

"I know." But Lily saw her sisters expression of mingled shock and anger. She didn't know, she wouldn't ever understand because she was different. And she'd never had a friend like Severus, that Lily knew for definite.

_**A.N**_ ok, that's this chappie, r&r please. Tell me what you think of it from Lilys point of view. I know a lot of kudos goes to JK for this chapter since it's another of the memories I edited and changed to Lilys point of view from Harrys but for every memory I write one chapter at least completely off my back and this will increase as the story progresses and the memorys get less and less close together so keep reading. Hope you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

A

_**A.N**__** Well, it's been ages since I wrote anything for this story and I am really really sorry about the long wait. I lost inspiration for this story for a long while but I've been re reading it and plan to re read 'the princes tale' so that I can continue it. I go away in 2 weeks and then I start college but I'll try to get as much done as I can before then. I hope you like it.**_

_**Letters and Forgiveness**_

It had been a whole week since that night in the park with Severus and Lilly missed him. Just like she'd told Petunia, he was still her friend and he hated not seeing him but she also wanted him to apologise for what he did to her sister. At least admit that it was him. She understood that he couldn't control his magic but she wanted him to take responsibility.

She sighed, pulling herself out of bed and dressing quickly in denim shorts and a green t-shirt that matched her eyes. She would go down to the park today and see if he was there, hiding in the bushed. If not maybe she would even go down to Spinners End and wait for him. He wouldn't spend all day inside. Not with his parents arguing the way they did. He really hated it. That was one of the reasons he needed her. To get him through it. To be there.

"Lilly!" Her mothers voice pulled her from her thoughts. It was shrill and tense and the way it was whenever she'd done something wrong, unintentionally of course, so Lilly was in no hurry to answer her.

"Lilly I think you'd better come down here. Now. There's… Well, there's someone to see you. She says she needs to talk to you. And us. Lilly?"

Like a shot, Lilly burst from her bedroom and hurtled down the stairs past a bewildered and confused looking Petunia. This was it. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts. Whoever this stranger was, that's what she was going to tell her. The grin on Lilly's face was huge and excitement burned in her intense eyes. With a loud clatter, she burst into the kitchen and sent a freshly baked cheesecake soaring through the air.

"No!" She yelled at the same time as her mother. Her hand shot out towards it and suddenly, the dessert's fall slowed. In one deft movement, Lilly pulled it from the air and placed it back on the worktop, her grin becoming sheepish.

"Well," A tall stranger Lilly had not yet noticed in the hubbub began, her authoritive voice and strange appearance demanded attention. Both Lilly and her mother were frozen in place, ears tuned in to the stranger.

"That is definitely the mot impressive introduction to why I am here I have ever received from any student. It is clear, Mrs Evans, that your daughters magic is very powerful for her to be able to use it like that already without a wand or any training." Lilly's mother just blinked in response.

"Now, Lilly, I understand you know why I am here. It has come to my, well our, attention that you have made friends with young mister Snape and are already aware of your magical ability and our world, to some extent."

"Yes," Lilly answered immediately. "Sev told me everything, I'm so glad it's all true. It's amazing, really! He won't get in trouble for having told me will he?" She frowned at the thought.

"No, Severus will not get in trouble for having revealed us to you. However, had his instincts been wrong then things would have been different. Luckily, he was right about you. We have been watching you for some time now from Hogwarts." She turned away from Lilly and back to her mother who had now sank into a chair at the kitchen table; receiving the news in an intense state of shock.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor, one of the four houses of Hogwarts, and Professor of Transfiguration. I have hear for you a letter explaining to you what Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is and about how we work. Included is also a list of what your daughter will need for her first day of term. These items can be purchased from Diagon Ally in London. There are instructions on how to find it and also how to get in. I advise you let your daughter do that as she will find it much quicker and simpler than you due to her magical abilities. That is the way it is designed. You must understand that wizards and witches live in a separate world to non-magical folk…" Lilly tuned out as the Professor continued to explain to her mother about secrecy. She'd heard it all before from Severus.

Severus. She had to go and see him, to show him the letter she'd received. He would have received one too, of course, by owl. As much as she'd always believed Severus it didn't dull the excitement that he was right. She was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts in September with him on the Hogwarts Express.

A creak at the kitchen door alerted Lilly to her sister's presence. Of course she would be listening, it was just like her. She would hate to feel left out. Unimportant.

Lilly crept closer towards her, wanting to share her excitement with her only sister and her best friend but the look on Petunias face caused her to gasp and freeze in place. Petunia hadn't noticed Lilly watching her and so she'd done nothing to disguise the look on her face but it was unmistakable. Jealousy and loathing burned in her eyes and her mouth was turned down in a grimace of pure hatred. Lilly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Surely Petunia should be happy for her? But there was nothing remotely like happiness in the look she wore now. Lilly had never believed her sister to be cruel or capable of jealousy like this the way she knew some of the other girls at school felt about her. Was this the real Petunia showing through? The hurt, however, that her sister could feel this way was completely nullified as she let the situation wash over her once again. The excitement flowed through her veins, a sea of majestic fish and dolphins.

"I have to go and tell Severus!" She squealed to no one in particular.

"Lilly I don't think-" her mother began but the professor cut over the top of her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Miss Evans. You should share this with your friend. I'm sure mister Snape will be delighted to share with you his acceptance into Hogwarts as well. In fact, he may even be waiting for you in the park." Her eyes twinkled behind her half moon spectacle and Lilly understood at once. Her friend was waiting for her exactly as the professor had told. If he'd received his letter today then he must have known it was only a matter of time before Lilly was accepted.

In the same frenzy as before, she pushed out of the kitchen ignoring Petunia's glare and forced her feet into a pair of trainers before sprinting as fast as she could in the direction of her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A

_**A.N **__**Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I know it's so long since I wrote anything for this story but I'm getting back into it now. This chapter is going to be in Severus's POV and probably the next chapter too as I want the argument to be in Lillys. Anyway, on with the story…**_

_**Reconciliation**_

It had been a whole week since Severus and Lilly had argued and it was entirely his fault. He wished with all of his being that he could take that night back. If he could get a better hold on his temper then he wouldn't have hurt Petunia and Lilly never would have left him.

Even if he had acted the same way would it have been any different if he admitted his fault? If he had apologised to Lilly and her sister would she have forgiven him? Probably not. He had apologised to his father time and time again for any magical mishaps that he caused and even, once, just for having the amazing but terrible ability. His father had never accepted so why should Lilly?

He sighed to himself. The pain was even harder to bear today. His letter had arrived for Hogwarts. He knew Lilly would be receiving hers too but he couldn't be excited. Not now, when they weren't friends anymore. All the letter had caused was more pain and suffering as his parents had yet another argument about him. His father didn't want him to go. He didn't want him to be a freak, as he called it. All the pain, the suffering and the shouting was all his fault. His parents wouldn't argue so much without him. Lilly would never have been hurt both in the beginning when he first told her she was a witch and they would never have argued now.

He sighed again. It was no use feeling this way, he told himself. It wouldn't help the situation but try as he might he just couldn't find anything positive to dwell on. It was almost as if his life had reverted back completely and Lilly had never been there to brighten his outlook. Getting into Hogwarts should have pleased him more than anything. He'd always thought the knowledge he could get away from home would be the best he ever received before he came of age. Meeting Lilly had ruined that. She was the best thing he had received and now, having lost her, nothing could match up to it.

A loud banging downstairs tore Severus from the dark depths of his thoughts and threw him back into the darker, scarier depths of reality. His dad was home. His mum would tell him the 'good news' and he would know that Severus had gotten into Hogwarts. There would be an argument, the fiercest since Severus had first shown magical ability.

He hated it when they argued but Severus knew no different. As long as he could remember it had been this way. There was no love or affection in his parent's marriage and so there was no love or affection left over for him. Just his father's sharp tongue and, sometimes, his fists.

His mother told him he should toughen up. His father was a muggle. Severus a wizard. He should be able to stand up to him. Fight him off.

But he couldn't. He had no control over his magic. Not really. Not yet. And how did a young boy fight and attack the only role model he had? As ghastly a father as his was it was all Severus knew. Maybe he shouldn't expect better. Want better. Maybe his father was right about him. How was he supposed to know?

The voices below reached a crescendo and Severus knew he had to escape. He slipped his letter into the pocket of his faded old shirt hoping that things wouldn't be so bad if his father didn't see it. Deep down though, he knew it was futile. Secretly, he was just hoping that his father would work it all out before he returned home. If he looked for him, well… Severus shuddered.

Before he even realised were he was going Severus had traced the familiar, well worn path to the park. He had been coming here every day, sometimes twice, for the past week but Lilly hadn't been there once. He knew it was because she was avoiding him but surely she'd have to return one day? Not even Lilly with her enchanting, fiery and captivating personality could be this stubborn. Or could she? He sighed again, the habit had settled in with him ever since the argument, and turned the final corner to the park.

"Severus!" The shout took him off guard even though it was the one he'd been hoping for all week.

"Lil-"he began but he was cut off as the fiery red head pulled him into a tight hug and then hit him hard in the chest.

"Why weren't you waiting for me? You must have known I would get my acceptance, Severus. You got yours didn't you? Honestly!"

But Severus didn't care. She wouldn't be her, acting this way, if she hadn't forgiven him. It was something he wasn't used to but he knew already that it was a feeling he could love. The rare smile that he reserved only for Lilly graced his features once more and all the sadness evaporated from his eyes. Lilly couldn't help but smile in response the way she always did.

"Oh Sev, we're going to Hogwarts!" she squealed.

"I know," he whispered, still too choked with happiness for anything louder but Lilly seemed to understand. She always did.

He watched her as she sank down to the ground a looked up at the cloudless blue sky. Usually it made Severus uncomfortable to be out of the shadows but for once he didn't care.

"I really am a witch. I knew it was true, Sev. I knew you wouldn't lie to me. It's just so amazing. All those things you told me about are a part of me…" She continued on but Severus wasn't really listening. He sat on a branch by her side and gazed down, taking all of her in.

She was beautiful in all senses of the word to Severus. Pretty on the outside, smart, powerful, a witch. A flicker of greed crossed his features as he thought of all the possibilities now that they were friends again. At Hogwarts, well, anything could happen. They might even…

"Sev? Are you listening?" She frowned, annoyed at being ignored and Severus immediately felt guilt wash over him.

"Sorry Lilly I-"

"Things are bad at home, aren't they? How's your dad taking it?"

"Not well, but its fine," he tried, putting on a brave face. She didn't fall for it; he could see it in her striking eyes. "How are your parents taking it, anyway? I mean…" he trailed off when he saw hi distraction had worked. He didn't want to dwell on his family right now.

"Well dad's at work, he doesn't know yet. Mum was in shock though. Professor McGonagall came to tell us. She was still there when I left."

"A Gryffindor," Severus frowned, displeasure colouring his tone. "You'd better be in Slytherin with me. How did Petunia take it?" He asked. Unconsciously spitting the word.

"Shocked, of course." Lilly ignored his tone. "Actually she, well, I need to talk to her. Make her see. It'll be fine." She smiled brightly but Severus noticed the pretence. It was good. Things would be better for him if Lilly and Petunia fell out. The greed returned and once again, he caught Lilly frowning at him.

"I have to go. I have to sort things with my family. Bye, Sev."

He was alone watching as she sprinted in the direction of Privet Drive. When they got to Hogwarts, he wouldn't have to share her this way. She was a mud- muggle born- things would be harder for her but he would be there for her. They didn't need anyone else. She would be entirely his.


End file.
